the_wasteland_2053fandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra Deirdre
Character: Cassandra Deirdre Player: Bolticrontic Role: Hitman Seducer Demeanor: When she caught an eye of someone she is interested with, she would try to seduce him/her into giving information about him/herself regardless of gender. But if she’s part of a team, meeting her would come out cold/Business first with few teasing in the side, but when you pass all that you’ll...well... lose your card sooner. Nature: Her original personality would break out of her hitman personality to those close to her and would protect them fiercely to near suicide, and if one of her friends are depressed or in the edge of insanity, she would find any way to help even if she would use her body. Her Idea tends to be Business first social later excluding those who are close to her, she like efficiency and the cleanest way to kill or if possible detain. Description: Cassandra is at the early 20s at the average height, wearing a tattered blue jacket w/hood around her shoulder like a robe, she also wears a white shirt with a blue bow tie and blue pants. She also have long red hair Stats: Characters have 15 points to spend. It costs one point to buy a rank in a stat, or to be trained in a skill.A trained stat is represented by bold. * Health Physical Health: 15 Mental Health: 12 * Strength: 0 * Athletics * Melee * Ranged (heavy) * Toughness: 2 * Resilience * Determination * Speed: 3 * Acrobatics * Stealth * Ranged * Charm: 4 * Persuasion * Bluff * Intimidation * Intelligence: 2 * Perception * Insight * Logic ''' * Education: 0 * Engineering * Survival * Medicine '''Specialties * **Black Widow-3:** Cassandra is VERY known to anyone who have teamed with her is that she can bring men to her heels, she can do girls sure but boys are like candy to her.(When the talker is a boy, she gains a +3 on Persuasion) * **Night Owl-1:** Cass has one eye in the night after training(Cas gains +1 Ranged if night) * **Lady Luck is on my side-2:** Cass being a hitman before the war have gadgets for her contacts, and one of them is a ricochet bullet when this bullet killed the first target it will then bounce to the close enemy near who you recently killed(This Ability is activated if Cass change her bullet in the current load, it will take 1 turn to charge. Once it's ready, Cass now must choose the target of her choosing if hit it will go to the nearest target beside the first with the same roll damage*not including defense roll*) Gear: * M16-silencer * M1911-silencer * Shades * Small backpack * Canned foods * Two bottles of water * Knife * Small bandages * Dollars Possessions: * Journal * Picture of her old team * Identity card Personal History: Born at 2033...Or is it? Cassandra’s kid living with her parents is none existence. She has no memory of it so why would i tell you if it’s unimportant or forgotten by Cassandra? Ahh well, let's just start...here! At 2043 when she at the age of 13. Cassandra’s life was always indoors with same bland white, gray and black but its home for her. There are other children with the same age as her, all being trained to be the government’s Personal hitman. But Cassandra succeeded with flying colors at the end of 2047, especially in the arts of seduction. And now with the remaining teens who have survived the training are now to handle government contracts with all to always follow the government and never to abandon them. And so she did, she done some mission for them and even lost her card or the mission would be a failure and failure equal staying in a confined space with no food for weeks to discourage failure. But things change after the bombs drop, where the remnant of government crunch her and her fellow assassin to work harder and harder. And that was enough for Cassandra and the others so they rebelled against the government killing most who are inside with gorilla warfare using what they trained against them. Once escape the assassin parted ways for unknown reason but they did. And now Cassandra the seducer hitman roams the wasteland waiting for a big payer to kill a poor sap who enraged the payer. Miscellaneous: Memories lost before 13 '''Loot: '''As of today Cassandra have no loot at all Category:Approved